Vs. Golurk
Vs. Golurk is the eleventh episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Plasma. It aired 12/31/19. Story Ian, Rui, Iris, Axew and Cilan sit around the fireplace at the Pokémon Center. It is late into the night, with most other guests having gone to bed for the night. Iris: It’s been a week. I can’t believe that your Elite Four challenge starts tomorrow. Rui: So remind me on how this works again? He’ll battle all of them? Cilan: Unova works a bit differently than other regions. Ian will be able to choose the order he fights the Elite Four in. He’ll battle one a day for the next four days. If he loses, he’s out. As soon as he declares his challenge for the day, the battle will start immediately. No time for preparation for the Elite Four. Iris: Which means Ian has to be ready before stepping into the arena. Cilan: Exactly. Ian: I already know the order I’m going to face them in. Rui: Really? What is it? Ian: (Grins) You’ll have to wait till the morning to find out. End Scene The stadium is jam packed with spectators, with Rui, Iris, Cilan and Cheren managing to sit together. Their other companions are spread out around the stadium due to the limited seating. Cheren: To think he’s gone right into this. Cilan: He has been preparing for this for years. And this past week was filled with nothing but training. He’ll be fine. Alder, Shauntal, Grimsley, Caitlin and Marshal stand on the battlefield, as Ian walks out wearing his hat. Freddy: There he is! Ian, the recent winner of the Vertress Conference, beginning his first ever Elite Four challenge! Today he’ll choose his first opponent in the hopes of moving onto battling Alder the champion! Alder: (Cheery) Hello there! I’m sure you know how this works by now. You get to choose your opponent for each day. You have no obligation to tell us all the battles now, but you are free to if you want. Ian: I plan on battling the Elite Four in the order I encountered them on my journey.(Points at Shauntal) Shauntal! You are first. Shauntal: Oh! “And with conviction and a finger pointing out, the young challenger approaches the one who defeated him before!” You wanted to start with avenging your past loss? Ian: Something like that. I’ve been preparing to defeat you the longest out of all of them. Alder: In that case. Trainers! Take your positions! Freddy: And Ian has chosen to battle Shauntal the Ghost Pokémon Master for his first opponent! Will her tricky and poetic battle tactics overwhelm him or will he end up on top?! Ian and Shauntal are in position, as the Referee raises his arms. Referee: This will be a three on three battle! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to continue! Neither side will be allowed to make substitutions! Ian: (Intrigued) No substitutions? Shauntal: It’ll be an all or nothing battle. You won’t learn of each member’s rule of combat until you’re on the field. It’s our advantage while you get to choose your opponent on the spot. Now, “the queen of the sea, with her castle of ships!” Come now Jellicent! Shauntal opens an Ultra Ball, choosing a female Jellicent. Jellicent: Jelli. Ian: Jellicent. So she went with that option first. (Draws Pokéball.) Sceptile I choose you! Ian throws his Fast Ball, choosing Sceptile. Sceptile: Sceptile! Freddy: And Ian has started with a type advantage! We’ll see how that fares! Referee: And begin! Ian: Sceptile, Leaf Blade! Sceptile charges forward, arm blades forming together into a Leaf Blade. Shauntal: “As he hastily makes the first move, Jellicent lures him into her trap!” Leaf Blade cuts down from the top of Jellicent’s head, her body smoothly parting as if cutting butter. The body solidifies midway through, trapping the Leaf Blade within Jellicent’s body. Cilan: An Acid Armor?! Shauntal: “Trapped, the queen takes her foe to the unforgiving waters she calls home. There, her prey freezes until all feeling is lost.” Ian: Freezes? (Gasps) Leaf Storm! Jellicent breathes Blizzard, a leaf vortex forming around Sceptile rising from the tail. Sceptile’s upper body is frozen while the Leaf Storm protects the lower half, the attack slamming into Jellicent. Shauntal: “‘Now look into my eyes’ the queen states. ‘Look and lose what once was your soul.’” Ian: Sceptile, Iron Tail! Sceptile’s tail glows like iron, as it whips it up and strikes its frozen upper body, cracking the ice. Jellicent’s eyes glow indigo as Sceptile glows the same, its body shaking and shimmering. Sceptile strikes with Iron Tail again, breaking the ice. The Hex power is reduced as Sceptile swings Iron Tail at Jellicent. Shauntal: “Avast! A tsunami ensues!” Rui: Agh! I hate her monologue attacks! What the heck is coming?! Cheren: A Water attack. Something big. Sceptile’s tail begins to connect with Jellicent, as her whole body explodes in a blast of water. Sceptile is washed back along the field, drenched from the attack. Shauntal: “Just as the victim believes they are safe from the queen’s grasp, they are soon to learn that they are in her domain and cannot escape.” Ian: Sceptile! Dragon Breath! Water begins to rise and reform into Jellicent, as Sceptile’s mouth charges with blue dragon energy. Jellicent’s face reforms as she breathes Blizzard, freezing the remaining water and Sceptile in it. Ian scowls, his hand trembling. Shauntal: “The queen disapproves of the resistance her prey is putting up, deciding to end the charade. She promised to make the end a swift, painless one.” Jellicent uses Hex, the dark indigo aura resonating within the ice. Sceptile’s mouth continues to glow as energy is built up. Ian: “But as darkness falls, the light is able to slip through the cracks.” Now! Sceptile releases Dragon Breath, shattering the ice around its head and enveloping Jellicent. Jellicent floats back along the field, sparking from paralysis. Sceptile glows black, which fades. Shauntal: “Judgement has fallen, and that attack removed from your arsenal. The queen cautiously approaches, knowing now that her prey is neither cowardly or weak.” Iris: That sounds like a good thing! He’s turned the tables! Cheren: But Dragon Breath is now locked due to Cursed Body. Rui: Better than a Grass type move. Ian: Leaf Storm! Sceptile releases Leaf Storm from its tail, expanding the ice with assistance from the hole by the head. The ice breaks off Sceptile as Leaf Storm spirals towards Jellicent. Shauntal: “The calm seas now churn into a force beyond one’s comprehension!” Jellicent erupts into water for Water Spout, it colliding with Leaf Storm. The attacks cancel each other out as Jellicent begins to reform. Sceptile is right in her face. Ian: Leaf Blade! Shauntal: “I claim thee for my own!” Sceptile swings Leaf Blade, it sinking into Jellicent’s body as it reforms. Sceptile swings its other arm for Leaf Blade, this attack trapped as well. Ian: (Grins) From the arms. Leaf Storm! Shauntal: (Startled) “‘From the arms, he says?’” Jellicent’s body begins to swell, leaves beginning to burst from the seams. Jellicent is forced to used Acid Armor, releasing the burst of leaves in all directions. Sceptile’s arms are free, as Jellicent restores herself. Sceptile slams two Leaf Blades into Jellicent’s face, her taking the brunt of it. Jellicent falls to the ground defeated. Referee: Jellicent is unable to battle! The winner is Sceptile! The crowd goes wild, standing in applause. Rui is jumping up and down with enthusiasm. Rui: He did it! He beat one of her Pokémon! Iris: It’s going to be smooth sailing from here! He’s got momentum now! Cilan: Perhaps. But now the seasoning falls to Shauntal. Shauntal: (Returns Jellicent) “Thus the queen is slain while the prey, now the predator, returns home now with its prize.” That was impressive! You’ve grown since the last time! Ian: Thank you. You definitely have earned the title of Elite Four. That was perhaps our toughest battle. Shauntal: Ah, but it’s just begun! “For flames of disaster follow the fall of the queen.” Chandelure! Shauntal throws her Ultra Ball, choosing Chandelure. Chandelure: Chan. Ian: Sceptile, Dragon Breath! Shauntal: “As soon as the spirit of flame appeared, it vanished. Snuffed from existence. But its spirit still lives on.” Sceptile fires Dragon Breath, Chandelure glowing pink and shrinking with Minimize. Sceptile scans the area for Chandelure, when a blue flame of Inferno envelops Sceptile, setting it ablaze. Sceptile topples over defeated. Referee: Sceptile is unable to battle! The winner is Chandelure! Ian returns Sceptile, now shaking with excitement. Ian: Now it begins. Snorlax! Ian throws his Safari Ball, choosing Snorlax. Snorlax: Snore. Freddy: This will be a match up for sure! A Goliath of a Pokémon versus a minuscule one! Iris: Why would he choose that? It’s huge! Cilan: Minimize helps the opponent to hide, but it makes it easier to be crushed. There are a handful of moves that do double damage on a shrunken Pokémon. Ian: Crunch! Shauntal: “The hungry wanderer tries to make a meal of the spirit of flame, though it will be quick to learn that it won’t be easy.” Snorlax forms energy jaws around its head, Crunching into the air. An Inferno shoots from afar, revealing Chandelure’s location. Snorlax resists the Inferno, though suffers a burn. Ian: There! Heavy Slam! Snorlax leaps into the air, as an enormous silver aura surrounds it, expanding across the entire field. Snorlax plops down, the stadium shaking from the collision. Snorlax stands up, as the shrunken Chandelure returns to standard size, flattened by the attack. Shauntal: “When one has the life crushed out of you, one must replenish the nutrients.” Chandelure glows purple, as purple energy shoves Snorlax, it stumbling backwards. The energy revitalizes Chandelure, it floating back up. Cheren: Pain Split. Chandelure recovered by using Snorlax’s health. Ian: Rock Tomb! Chandelure uses Inferno, as Snorlax forms a boulder to act as a shield. The Rock Tomb begins to melt from the intensity of the flames as Snorlax fires it. Chandelure floats above the Rock Tomb, it now deformed and molten. Ian: Kick the boulder with Strength! Snorlax stands by the deformed Rock Tomb, glowing red for Strength. It kicks the boulder like a soccer ball, it shooting into the air. It slams into Chandelure, knocking it out of the sky. Shauntal: “The wanderer doesn’t learn, that his health belongs to the spirit of flames.” Ian: Go for Crunch! Chandelure uses Pain Split, siphoning Snorlax’s health as it charges forward. Chandelure shrinks with Minimize but is still caught in Crunch. Ian: Finish it! Heavy Slam! Chandelure is knocked to the ground, as Snorlax spreads its arms out and does a belly flop with Heavy Slam. Snorlax lies on its belly for a moment before getting up, revealing Chandelure is defeated. Referee: Chandelure is unable to battle! The winner is Snorlax! The crowd goes wild again as Shauntal returns Chandelure. Freddy: Simply amazing! Ian is just one Pokémon away from completing his first Elite Four Challenge! Shauntal: (Sighs) The imprisoned soul wouldn’t fit the narrative as it is now. “The wanderer finally returns home, only to find a guardian standing in his way. The guardian activates as he approaches, warding him off.” Golurk! Shauntal throws an Ultra Ball, choosing Golurk. Golurk: Go. Ian: Snorlax use Crunch! Shauntal: “The wanderer goes with sharp blades, not realizing that this guardian is not of the flesh. An indigo portal forms around Golurk, Snorlax Crunching into the empty air left there. Golurk stands behind where the portal once stood, fist glowing a powerful blue. It swings Focus Punch, launching Snorlax high into the air. Ian: There! Heavy Slam! Snorlax flips out of control in the air, as it plummets back to Earth and crashes into the ground. Snorlax is defeated. Referee: Snorlax is unable to battle! The winner is Golurk! Freddy: In the blink of an eye, Shauntal has evened the score! Ian is now down to one final Pokémon! Rui: Oh come on! Can’t Ian get even the tiniest of advantages? Iris: This is the Elite Four. Cheren: The power of that attack indicates an Iron Fist ability, which powers up its punching moves. This entire battle is now determinant on who Ian chooses. Ian: (Giddy) Thank you for a wonderful battle. This is what I’ve been waiting for. Now! Golurk I choose you! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Golurk. Golurk: Go. Freddy: And it’s Golurk versus Golurk! Ian: Golurk, use Shadow Punch! Shauntal: “While the guardian stands in position, a new guardian approaches, wanting to claim the village for its own. But it shall realize that it is no match for the old guardian.” Both Golurk charge forward with indigo colored fists, as their fists collide. Shauntal’s Golurk easily breaks through and punches Ian’s Golurk in the jaw, it stumbling back. Shauntal’s Golurk disappears in a Phantom Force portal. Ian: To the sky! Use Fly! Golurk retracts its hands and legs, rocket propulsion launching it into the air. It hovers for a moment when Shauntal’s Golurk materializes and elbows it from behind. Ian’s Golurk spins to ram it but the opponent is gone. Shauntal: “The new guardian, though brave, does not have the experience to keep up with the old one, and is continuously assaulted.” Ian’s Golurk moves to return to the ground, with Shauntal’s Golurk repeatedly materializing, striking then dematerializing. Ian’s Golurk lands as Shauntal’s Golurk appears and strikes it with Shadow Punch. Ian’s Golurk hits the ground, using its arms to keep itself up. Shauntal’s Golurk approaches. Ian: Flash Cannon! Golurk turns with its left arm turned into a cannon barrel, firing a silver energy beam. Shauntal’s Golurk dematerializes and rematerializes on the spot. Shauntal: “Though it fought valiantly, the new guardian was no match for the old, as the old guardian learned how to fight weakness over its years of experience.” Shauntal’s Golurk holds its fist up, surrounded in ice energy. It slams Ice Punch into Golurk’s crack, it howling as its body begins to freeze over. Ian: Our timing has to be just right. Golurk, Flash Cannon to High Horsepower! Ian’s Golurk raises its arm and fires Flash Cannon, Shauntal’s Golurk dematerializing. The Ice Punch fades away allowing Ian’s Golurk to get up, glowing with an orange aura as it rams the rematerialized foe. Shauntal’s Golurk stumbles backwards as Ian’s Golurk stands at the ready. Ian: Fly! Shauntal: “The old guardian is irked as the new guardian tries the same tactic again.” Ian’s Golurk Flies into the sky, as Shauntal’s Golurk uses Phantom Force. Ian: Now Shadow Punch! Ian’s Golurk reactivates a fist, thrusting Shadow Punch into open air. The energy fist arches around, and strikes Shauntal’s Golurk as it materializes to attack. It is stunned while Ian’s Golurk rams it with Fly. Ian’s Golurk grabs ahold of Shauntal’s Golurk to slam it into the ground. Shauntal: “Impressed, the old guardian shows that it will not be easily duped.” Shauntal’s Golurk freezes Ian’s Golurk’s arm with Ice Punch, loosening its grasp so it can escape with Phantom Force. Ian’s Golurk has difficulty slowing down, but lands soundly. Shauntal’s Golurk rams it from behind. Ian: Shadow Punch to High Horsepower! Ian’s Golurk fires Shadow Punch, Shauntal’s Golurk dematerializing. Ian’s Golurk spins and roundhouse kicks with High Horsepower, striking the crack on its chest. Shauntal’s Golurk drops on one knee. Ian: Now Shadow Punch! Shauntal: (Freaked out) Golurk, block it with your Shadow Punch! Ian’s Golurk swings Shadow Punch down, as Shauntal’s Shadow Punch swings as an uppercut. They collide as both energy fists shoot into their foes. Ian’s Golurk is sent flying back while Shauntal’s Golurk is slammed into the ground. Both Pokémon lie on the ground, motionless. Shauntal: Golurk! You need to get up! Don’t let the story end! Ian: So I finally got you to break from your monologues. Shauntal: Huh? (Rubs face with finger) I guess so. It’s been a while since that’s happened. Ian: Golurk, you can do it. Ian’s Golurk responds, using its arms to prop itself up. Shauntal’s Golurk doesn’t respond. Referee: Shauntal’s Golurk is unable to battle! The rest of the referee’s words are drowned out by the crowd, them shouting and screaming like crazy. Rui and Iris hug as they leap up and down with enthusiasm, with Cilan and Cheren clapping. Cheren: He actually did it. He’s going straight to the top. He’s heading straight for Alder. Cilan: Yes. But he knows that there are three more courses he has to finish before that can occur. Ian and Shauntal meet in the middle of the field, shaking hands. Shauntal: “And as the sun sets, a new guardian stands at the head of the village. The old guardian, accepting defeat, leaves to find a new purpose in the world.” Now that, was an excellent story. Ian: The story must continue. I’m not anywhere close to done. Shauntal: Agreed. You have quite a few eager challengers remaining. Do you know who you’ll face next? Ian: I do. Main Events * Ian begins his Elite Four challenge. * Ian defeats Shauntel, moving on in the Elite Four Challenge. * Sceptile is revealed to have learned Dragon Breath. * Snorlax is revealed to have learned Heavy Slam. * Golurk is revealed to have learned High Horsepower. Characters * Ian * Shauntel * Rui * Iris * Cilan * Cheren * Alder * Grimsley * Caitlin * Marshall * Freddy O'Martin * Referee Pokémon * Sceptile (Ian's) * Snorlax (Ian's) * Golurk (Ian's) * Jellicent (Shauntel's) * Chandelure (Shauntel's) * Golurk (Shauntel's) * Axew (Iris') Trivia * Episode listings are appearing at the bottom of the page to not spoil the outcomes of the Elite Four battle before reading. * Ian challenging Shauntel first is based off his ideal of allowing his team a second chance to defeat a foe. They battled the first time in Vs. Chandelure. ** Despite this, he did not use Victini to battle Chandelure. * Shauntel's unique speech in battle was inspired by her various quotes she gives in-game and the fact that she writes novels. The monologue attacks make it difficult for her opponents to anticipate what is to come next. ** It was also to make her a "next level" trainer as she is an Elite Four trainer and to make it interesting. ** Her usage of this technique in her previous battle was inspired by her using it here. * Shauntel's Ghost team utilize techniques to resemble "intangibility" to evade attacks. * Ian's Sceptile, due to the order of events, is Ian's first Pokémon to defeat a Pokémon belonging to an Elite Four member. * As of this episode, Golurk is the most recent of Ian's Pokémon to battle an Elite Four member and win. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Plasma Category:Pokémon Tales: Vertress Conference Category:Pokémon Tales: Unova Tournaments Category:Pokémon Tales: Elite Four Challenge